Dreams become reality
by Atexn15
Summary: A modern day AU set in London surrounding Ciel and his dreams.


_Hey everyone I'm Atexn and this is the first fan fiction that I have written in awhile, I've been_ _watching and reading a lot of Kuroshitsuji stuff recently, because of that I chose to right a AU fic where Ciel and Alois are in the future. Living in the UK I thought it would be rather amusing seeing how this could go. I think it will end up being a yaoi I'm sorry I can't help it! Anyway I hope that you enjoy my first story 3_

_Dreams become reality Prolouge_

-this is a line break-

A young teen with dark grey hair with a blue tint walked down the streets of London. He had headphones in his ears with some song from some band that his ... so called friend Alois had told him to listen to, it was bearable to listen to but not his sort of music to listen to. Before his parents had died he would have been much more into the sort of music but since the tragic event he much preferred to listen to sadder slower songs, not ones that sounded like hyper chipmunks on helium. His hair fell into his right eye as it always did, he had to wear an eye patch his aunt had never told him why but he figured it was to hide that his eyes were two different colours, and by wearing his hair in such a way it hid it after all he already got called emo, goth, greb, it made sense not to draw attention to himself and get himself called pirate too. The streets of London were cold even though it was coming close to summer but then again the weather had been rather strange recently. Letting himself into the house that his aunt owned he dropped his school bag on the floor and headed into the kitchen "Aunt Ann I'm home" the boy said more out of politeness then actually wanting to start a conversation. Sitting at the dining room table the woman that he called Aunt Ann looked at him saying "Oh my darling Ciel welcome home" and with that she wrapped her beloved nephew in her arms. The teen boy known as Ciel stiffened in her arms, he wished that his Aunt would understand he didn't like human contact, even his friend Alois or his cousin Elizabeth couldn't even get close. Pulling away from his aunt, Ciel walked over to one of the cupboards to help himself to something sweet, today he chose a small cake that his aunt had bought in and also grabbed the can of energy drink he had bought on the way home from school out of his bag and retreated to his room.

The room was decorated simply a few photos of his parents sat in the walls along with a few photos of him with his aunt and friends. Lying on his bed Ciel switched on his laptop and grabbed his tablet from his bedside table. Logging on to his facebook out of courtesy of Alois and Elizabeth, one of them was surely going to need some sort of help; he also opened up his latest piece of art. It always ended up being based on his dreams, one of Victorian London, and a male with a red eyes. Ciel wished that he could understand what the dreams meant; he was hoping that it was just a phase ... but then again phases don't last for three years. He never mentioned them to his aunt she already thought that he was disturbed enough due to the witnessing of his parents death, however he was luck his Aunt Ann had been there to collect him from the wreckage before anyone else could find him. Opening his energy drink Ciel muttered one word "Sebastian" the name of the man in his dreams. Taking a sip of the drink he connected the tablet and began to sketch the face of the black haired man with the red eyes.

Meanwhile at Alois' house the teen who was trying to be close friends with Ciel sat talking to another black haired man; however it wasn't Sebastian it was a man wearing glasses. "So" the boy started clicking his tongue bar "you're telling me that you're some kind of demon who has been waiting for me to return" the teen laughed. Claude nodded his head "you must help me get to Ciel Phantomhive before anyone else." Alois looked at him clicking his tongue bar again "you have it dead wrong" the teens laughter stopped and a serious look crossed his face "Ciel is mine." Smirking at Claude, Alois stood up and walked over to him "now I may agree to help you if I get Ciel first." Claude looked at the boy "so we can come to some sort of agreement ... a contract of sorts"

Ciel finished the latest piece of art on his computer saving it and putting it in a private folder, he didn't want to risk his aunt finding it after all she had already threatened to send him to see someone if he didn't at least try to make friends, if she found the drawings of the same male and then also the same group of people she would begin to worry even more. He did wonder if he could pass it off as something that he had read about in a book or he had seen somewhere else but Ciel knew that he had drawn plenty of pictures where he was with the man that in his dreams he called Sebastian. Ciel opened his cake happily taking a bite, although his Aunt cooked wonderful meals he did however prefer sweet food something that both him and his dream self preferred.

Later that evening Ciel prepared himself for bed, laughing to himself he thought about how in his dream it would be the man he dreamed about would be getting him ready. However here he was an independent teenager who had to think about school after all being in year nine wasn't easy. Sitting on his bed Ciel wondered if like in his dreams he should go into the business world as a profession or choose something else, he enjoyed art which could also be another path, somehow it seemed that Ciel would end up as some sort of toy designer. Laying down his bed he put his music on shuffle he tried to get some sleep hoping that the dreams he was accustomed to would be more pleasant then they had been recently.

During the night Ciel sat up screaming Sebastian's name, he was grateful for having his music on so hopefully his aunt would not have heard him. Each night the dreams were becoming more graphic, however what he didn't expect that there would be a figure standing beside his bed a gloved finger to his lips.

-linnnneee breakkkk-

_This is the first part of the story I just wanted to give fanfic again. Flames will be ignored and reviews will make me happy_


End file.
